In that dream, In that Town
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Tifa is burden with nightmares of a certin ghosttown..Everynight she finds herself in Silent hill..She goes to this town but can she survive long enough to see who is calling her out to it?


Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, er..I'm using my friend's computer to bring you a new story! . So r/r and read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or FF7

Chapter I: In the Dream, In the Town

Tifa awoke exactly three am. Her panting and trembling figure scanned the dark empty room. Tifa could feel the cold sweat of fear drip down her forehead slowly. Her trembling hand creased that particular spot, as she stood by her bedside. Overwhelmed with fright, she made her way through her room and over to the door. The brunette looked around once more and inhaled a breath. Soon her breath steadied and she placed her less shaky hand onto the metal door knob and turned where it clicked open quietly.

Tifa smoothly stepped from her room and into the hallway. She slipped her hands into the warm blue hoodie she had been wearing to bed due to the chilly temperatures lately, and she wore a loose black pants which almost covered her whole feet. From the distance she could see her bar counter; she wandered over and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, Tifa poured water into the clear glass and walked back to the bar to sit.

"That dream again…"she muttered and sipped her drink.

Every night that past week the brunette was burden with horrific dreams, dreams about that old town…

A Young blonde haired man (whose hair resembles the back of a chocobo head.) stumbled down the stairs in a half-sleep manner. Cloud Strife entered the bar in searching his favorite night time snack: cold mash potatoes. (Don't ask my best friend's idea.) But before Cloud reach the refrigerator his eyes locked on the form of the brunette beauty sleeping and the bar with a glass snug in her hand.

"Tifa?" Cloud muttered in question. The brunette was indeed asleep. However she was shaking rather fast and her muffled mutters were only slightly heard.

"Tifa!" Cloud was awake now and alert that something was amiss. He rushed over to her side and shook her softly.

"Tifa!"

"Si…len..t…..H…i…ll.." the words were so hard understand that Cloud almost didn't catch what she was saying. He shook a tad harder.

"Tifa! Wake up!" Tifa's body only winced more.

"Silent Hill!" Tifa mused at the top of her lungs, she fell back off the stool and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. Cloud instantly rushed to her side. The brunette picked herself up and looked around. She figured out she was back in reality.

"Tifa! You all right?" Cloud asked.

Tifa looked up at him panting hysterically and trembling a great deal. She looked around in the dim darkness, Cloud helped to her feet. She was still in a little shock from the nightmare, so Tifa clung onto Cloud's arm tightly. Several minutes pasted the brunette finally clamed down so Cloud asked:

"Tifa, were you dreaming?" He spoke in a soft and reassuring tone. Tifa nodded slightly and sat down. The blonde man stared at Tifa silently. Her eyes seem to be glued to the floor.

"Tifa what is 'Silent Hill?'" She looked up as if she saw a ghost. Cloud blinked.

"You were kind of muttering it in your sleep." He replied quickly. Tifa shook her head.

"It's nothing, it was just part of my dream." She said quietly. Her trembling had not ceased and this worried the blonde swordsmen.

"Tifa…would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" Tifa looked up at him in surprise and slight embarrassment.

"I-I don't mind." She finally said, her senses returning to her.

"Good."

He stood up and took her hand, Cloud lead her back to her room. The blond flopped down on the queen sized bed. He placed his hands behind his head and yawned.

"If you have another bad dream just wake me up okay?" He said and began to doze off.

Tifa couldn't help but smile softly. "Thanks."

She lied next to her childhood friend and soon fell into a deep slumber. Her body seem deadly still as she slept but her mind was not asleep her mind had entered the new world, the town known as Silent Hill.

The brunette wandered aimlessly in the ghostly town of Silent Hill, the air was almost suffocating. The atmosphere was filled what seem to be ash. Tifa looked around. Was she the only one here? Where were all the people? Tifa pondered this as she walked. In the distance the brunette thought she saw something: a Stranger Perhaps? She considered this, but yet it was too hard to tell.

"What was that?" She asked under her cold breath.

Tifa inhaled a deep breath of the fowl and smothering air and began to pursue after the mysterious figure. She would shout after it saying " Wait! Or Stop!" but the personage would just continue to run. By the look of it, it was small, a child? It seem to lead Tifa into a dark ally way which its only direction was down.

"What?" Tifa gasped slightly afraid. Suddenly something like sirens triggered in the distance which made the brunette jump slightly. Soon darkness oozed from the ally and slithered up the walls as if it were a demonic snake. It surround the dear brunette beauty.

Tifa found herself continuing down the stairs against her own will, yet her curiosity force her body to move forward. She began to tremble with the fear of the unknown. The brunette paced faster and faster. Sounds like infants screaming as if they were being tormented and tortured echoed in the distance, the eerie breeze carried their notes of pain through the place Tifa was searching. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck as she continued. Tifa's eyes were barely adjusted to the light but she could easily see movement around in the darkness and those murderous cries became louder and louder, soon the room was lit up by tiny dim lights. Tifa wondered what these lights were and what the sounds were. Then she looked closely to see a child's face, it was burned off!

The flesh slowly dripped from the body, the bodies where black and crisp. Tifa shrieked in horror, the red lights weren't flashlights of any kind. They were inside the monstrous children's limbs as if still inside them flames continued to ignite. Tifa screamed once more but couldn't pull herself away, the revolting and disgusting creatures seem to grab her in any place grabble. The rotten smell of sulfur and rotting flesh easily overpowered Tifa's senses. Pains of different kinds shot through her body as the dead like creatures bit away at her. The brunette screamed and screamed but to no avail. Tears stained her dirty cheeks, when suddenly the sirens shot off once more and all the demonic children transform into ask.

Every part of her body screamed in agony. She couldn't move, she lied in the darkness, her body began twitch and jerk on the floor due to the shock her mind was in. If this were a dream, then why was the pain real? Why did it hurt so much? Why was she bleeding? And why wasn't she waking up? Tifa asked herself this many times as she lied there. Her head was pounding and the ringing in her ear hasn't stop since it became silent. Soon the overwhelming smells became to much for the young brunette to bare and then she fainted.

"Tifa, Tifa! Wake up!" Came a voice in the darkness.

"Urgh…huh..?"

"Look Cloud she's coming to!" said a young boy.

Tifa instantly opened her eyes and sat up, her panting was very heavy and her body was drenched in sweat. She looked around to see a blond man and two small children. Tifa couldn't help but sob, the nightmare was so intense and real, she could still smell the sulfur. That's it she could still smell it and it made her sick. Her eyes widen as she covered her mouth threatening to vomit.

"Tifa, another nightmare?" Cloud Strife asked and placed a comforting hand on her back. Tifa only nodded as she slowly began to clam down. The children Denzel and Marlene peeked from the bedside and up at their adopted mother. Cloud looked at them as if he was signaling them to leave, which they did on their own.

"Was..it about Silent Hill?" Just as quickly as Cloud asked Tifa was doubled over the bed vomiting. Cloud rubbed her back and tried not to look at it. Tifa winced from shook and nerves. Cloud sighed and stood up.

" I'll go get a mop…" Cloud said trying not to puke himself and rushed out of the room. He walked downstairs and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and dialed a number slowly. It rang a few times before a man with a deep dark voice answered it.

"..Hello..?"

"Yeah, Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"Hello Cloud, something must be pretty serious if your using your cell phone."

"Yeah, there is something wrong with Tifa, can you come over and talk to her?" He asked.

"Erm…well whats up with her?"

"She keeps having nightmares and when she sleeps she becomes pale and still as if she was dead, then she begin to shake and tremble and then she keeps shouting silent hill in her sleep its starting to scare the kids.." Cloud explained it all to Vincent. Vincent became silent.

"I'll be right over…" and with that he hung up. The Blonde haired man returned to Tifa's side to find that the mess was cleaned. He blinked. "_Must be the kids." _He thought to himself. He sat down at the end of the bed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep okay? Vincent is coming over."

Tifa nodded and hid her hands and arms in her hoodie. Cloud stared at her, he was sad for her. He wondered a long time what kind of torment she was going through and if there was anything he could do to help her. Several minutes pasted and Cloud stayed loyally by Tifa's side. She sighed softly and was tempted to fall asleep. However Cloud didn't allow it. Soon the door bell rang, this made Tifa jump, triggering off the memories of the sirens. Vincent soon entered the room in his usual clam fashion. Cloud looked up.

"Cloud leave the room, I want to speak to her in private." Vincent said coldly.

Cloud nodded not really wanting to leave Tifa but he gotten up and strolled out of the room. Vincent closed the door behind him and stood at Tifa's bedside. He stared down at her, she stared back.

"Tell me about your dreams.." Tifa glanced at him, she felt like she couldn't speak one word about the place she kept visiting. She shook her head.

"I…can't.." She said quietly.

"You can't…what?" Vincent responded.

"Remember.." Tifa lied.

"Really…then tell me about Silent Hill." Vincent asked darkly. The brunette instantly began to tremble at the world. Tifa shook her head.

"I don't know what your talking about!" She spoke panicking. Vincent seem to get annoyed by her resistance. He glared at her.

"You been to the town where the air is so suffocating that its ash and not rain?" Tifa curled up and placed her hands on her head and began to rock back and forth. The memories poured into her mind as if it was a theater, playing then replaying.

"No-stop!"

"Do you not hear the god damn sirens!" Vincent was now shouting at the brunette. This frighten her and she began to sob. Cloud from the outside could hear it and burst into the room.

"Vincent! Stop your scaring her!" Vincent only waved his hand at Cloud.

"You saw monsters…didn't you." Vincent said regaining his composure. Tifa shook her head still sobbing.

"You saw the burning flesh of those children…I can prove it.." Vincent said quietly.

"No! go away stay away from me!" Tifa screamed. Vincent calmly grabbed her wrist and pulled her sleeve up her arm. Cloud gasped. Her arm was covered in bite marks and some marks were still bleeding either that or her flesh was burning. Tifa jerked away.

"Go away!" she hissed.

"Tifa…." Cloud began. Vincent pivoted and walked down the stairs. Cloud instantly followed.

"Vincent! What's wrong with her!" Cloud asked. Vincent continued to walk away silently.

"Don't walk away from me!" Cloud screamed. Vincent stopped his back turned to the blonde.

"She has…opened a window to Silent Hill…" He muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Vincent continued down the drive way and soon disappeared over the horizon. Cloud slammed the door. He looked up to Tifa's room.

"Tifa…."

End of chapter one..

R/R please!


End file.
